Is It Wonderland?
by Gamer-chan
Summary: Or is it a Fool's Paradise? I guess it depends who eye's you're looking through... Hetalia story based off of Dreamtalia, Many Vocaloid songs including Alice Human Sacrifice, and Cardverse Hetalia. I don't own nothing!
1. Note

This story was inspired by a few different things, like Dreamtalia, Cardverse Hetalia, Alice in Wonderland and a few Vocaloid songs I've been listening to.

The title is a WIP I probably will change it, suggestions are welcome!

Latin is fun.

The whole thing about Alice in Wonderland is made up.

Don't even worry about it okay? :)

I hope you all enjoy 3

Gamer-chan!


	2. Monday

_Alfred opened his eyes, and stood up from the ground. He looked around, trying to pinpoint where exactly he was. From his observations, he was in a rather thick forest. The sun pierced through the branches of the trees. They all seemed to stretch high into the sky. He dusted himself off, ridding himself of the small amount of dirt on his clothes._

 _He found it weird that all of his clothes were blue, and they looked... royal._

 _He started walking and found he saw a parting in the rather thick trees. He continued the well beaten path until he arrived at a large clearing. He gasped at the beauty in the clearing, a large gate. It was extremely intricate. A gorgeous blend of blue and gold that seemed to gleam as bright as the sun. The gates face seem to gleam with a strange symbol, glowing blue. Beyond the gate was a castle that scrapped into the sky. As he stepped closer to the golden gate, they seemed to glow brighter._

 _As if they were calling out to him..._

 **"Go on ahead, open it..."** _Alfred gasped, and looked around. His eyes were drawn back to the gate, he couldn't look away. His ocean blues seemed lighter when staring._

 _ **"After all, it's all yours... You know~"**_

 _"It's...all mine? That castle... this place?" Alfred asked aloud._

 _ **"Of course it's yours~ All yours!"**_ _Alfred felt the corners of his lips pull into a grin._

" _All mine..." Just as he was about to touch the gate..._

-  
Monday Morning, England's Drawing Room, London, England 0900

Alfred shot up in his seat, he looked around confused.

"It... was all just a dream?" He muttered to himself.

"It's about time you woke up.. You dozed off in the middle of our conversation and started mumbling to yourself. Not getting any sleep lately? Busy playing your video games? Ha!" England chastised. America growled quietly at the insults, but said nothing. His head was pounding like he had smashed it into the table. To be honest, he probably did when he dozed off, but it's not his fault England was as boring as hell. He wished England hadn't woke him up, he really wanted to see how that dream ended.

"Hey... idiot! Are you even listening to me?" Arthur asked. He waved his hand in front of Alfred's eyes. They looked completely zoned out, as if his mind was in another world.

"Alfred! Alfred!"

Alfred was still seemed not all there.

"America!"

Still nothing.

"Damn it Alfred F. Jones!" America growled loudly, so England heard it this time. He glared at England from across the table.

Do you MIND!?" Alfred said with venom in his voice.

"DO I MIND, EXCUSE YOU!?" England was fuming, and America rolled his eyes and turned away from him, laying his chin on his hand. He looked like he was ready to fall back asleep.

"Excuse me young man! Don't you ignore me! Be respectful of your elders boy!" America visibly twitched as England ranted on. Suddenly England tensed, looking a bit nervous as America stood up on the other side of the table. America slammed his hands down on the table.

"Oh my god! ENGLAND SHUT UP!" The table shook, and England had paled under America's glare. "Thank you.."

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Arthur asked once America had finally seemed to calm down.

"I'm tired, and constantly having the same annoying dream doesn't help..." England looked at America in concern.

"If you were having problems, why didn't you just ask me? I can interpret your dream." Alfred sat up in his chair, pulling it closer to Arthur. Arthur grabbed a pad of paper and a pen from off the table where the two originally`had been working. Arthur nodded to him.

"All right... Well, it always is the same. I wake up on a forest floor. The trees block out most of the sunlight, since they're so tall, but some of the sunlight still gets through so the whole place looks like the sun is rising." Alfred paused.

"Thank you for being so descriptive, this makes the process easier."

"No problem! As I was saying, I get up, dust myself off and start following this really well-beat path. But.."

"But?"

"My clothes are kind of strange..."

"How so?"

"They're all blue and gold... and it's real fancy-looking.."

"Proper English please."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.. well, I guess the best way to describe it is that I look like a King or a price or something like that. Royalty, yeah! That's it! Like I'm someone royal, but no crown or big crazy long fancy cape or anything like that. Moving on, once I get to a certain point in the dream I see a light a the end of the path. I run to it, just wanting to get out of this forest honestly. And I find this gate..."

"Describe it."

"It's tall and golden, and gleams as bright as the Sun. There's mixtures of blue and on the face of the gate, there are these weird symbols. They look... like Spades... in a deck of cards. Beyond it, is this massive castle, right out of one of those fantasy films, I can't make out many details, but I can tell it's huge. Then I look back at the gate. When I get closer, I can't take my eyes away from it... Like it's calling me... Then I hear this voice." England looked deathly pale.

"W...What does the voice say? Where does it come from?" Alfred doesn't say anything at first.

"Alfred." Alfred snapped into focus, though England noted his eyes seemed to be off, staring at nothing.

"Oh, yeah.. I don't know where it's coming from.. I try to look for it, but my attention always comes back to the gate. And the voice says the same thing... every time." Alfred pauses, closing his eyes. "It says 'go ahead, open it... it's all yours after all.' and I ask it 'It's all mine the castle in the distance, everything?' and it answers 'Of course it's all yours'.. And I don't know why but knowing that it's mine... makes me feel happy, but also like there's something missing." Alfred's hand unconsciously moved over Arthur's unoccupied hand. The two shared a slightly awkward gaze and Alfred moved his hand away, feeling slightly nervous.

"Then, I always wake up, before I can even open it..." Arthur finished taking down a few details, muttering incoherently to himself.

"So, do you know what it means?" Alfred asked hesitantly when Arthur stopped muttering.

"Yes, it means that you are in danger... we all are." America looked at England like he had grown two heads.

"What?" England, however, didn't answer him, he bolted over to the landline to call a nation who could get a meeting called together of the Great 8 today.

"Germany! Thank God you answered! I need you to get the G8 together! Also call China! Tell them that it is urgent and we must meet today!"

"A-Alvight? I'll call everyone as quickly as I can. Vhat's zhe problem?"

"No time! I'll explain later! Tell them we'll meet here!" There was a moment of silence.

"Ja." The line went dead as England slammed the phone down and began digging through the drawers of one of the many cabinets in the drawing room the two nations were in. America was still lost as ever.

"Uhh... dude? What's going on exactly...?

England pulled a strange pendant out of one of the drawers. It was a spherical object, with some sort of plant or herb pressed inside of it.

"America, can you wear this for me...? Please?" England said with a worried tone.

"Uh...Yeah sure... What is this all about anyway?" America took it questionably and slipped it over his head, readjusting his glasses afterward. "You've kinda been a little vague on the details.. and by vague I mean you haven't said a damn thing." America added, a bit annoyed honestly with England ambiguous-ness. England sighed.

"I'm sorry, it's just been a while since I've dealt with this." He frowned, looking away from America. "I seriously thought I beat it last time..."

"Beat what? Dude, you're doing it again." England sighed and sat back down, America following suit.

"You see America... How do I explain this without you thinking I'm crazy..?" America frowned and looked away from England.

"Honestly England, I would believe anything right now, even your crazy magic stuff."

"Seriously?!' England said genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, this is really weird and kinda creepy..." America rubbed the side of his head. "I read somewhere that humans have 1-2 lucid dreams in their lives.. I mean we're not humans, but I don't know many nations who've had a lot of lucid dreams." England nodded.

"You're right, it's not very common for us to lucid dream, and these dreams logically would be most likely be compared to lucid dreams..."

"So, hit me with your best shot, and I'll try to stay open-minded." America said with a thumbs up. England smiled slightly, and took a breath.

"America, I believe you're being plagued by a well, I never gave the creature a name, nor has anyone ever recorded a name for it.. but it's other worldly in origin."

"English, England." America said. "Use your words." England sighed.

"A demon from another world, basically." America nodded. "This creature is in this case, summoning your unconscious state from our world to its." America nodded again, seemly trying to process what England had said.

"Why would it do that?" America asked.

"It's world has no people, nor can it create them. So every once in a century it appears...trying to draw humans into its world. Another reason I have found is that it feeds off of energy of life. And by trapping humans into its land, it is able to gain strength and power."

"But...I'm not human..."

"Yes, that's what I'm confused about. It's never come after a nation before."

"Before? As in this has happened before?"

"Yes it has..." England paused, trying to think of the best example that America could understand. "You've read _Alice in Wonderland_ before, haven't you?"

"Yeah, so?"

"She was one of the humans affected by this creature, er.. well... Lewis Carrol was. And Wonderland would be the equivalent of that castle behind the gate." America gasped.

"Seriously?!"

"Yes, that world, _Wonderland_ existed... in a way... And like I said, every so often the only living thing there tries to pull in people from this world."

"Because it has no people."

"Yes, that creature is the one telling you that the world is yours. It's baiting you, trying to lure you in and tie you to the world. Because once you're tied to the world, it's almost impossible to leave." America's face scrunched up, confused.

"Why? I thought you said the humans escaped?" England frowned.

"Some did, like Lewis. I was able to help her. But others weren't so lucky..." He paused. "There, however, is a very important catch."

"An important catch? Like what?"

"You have to be _willing to stay._ Odd as it sounds, the creature cannot force you to stay."

"Is that why in the books, Alice never stays in Wonderland?"

"Yes, the books catalog her dreams, obviously with some changes." England stood up from his seats, making a few notes.

"You can go, America. But please make sure you're at that meeting." America nodded.

"Can do."

America left shortly after, saying something about grabbing a bite to eat before the meeting. England however, was able to tell that America just wanted some time to think. He sat back down, going through his notes and coming up with a game plan not only to solve America's problem, but to explain to the other nations in a way where he wouldn't sound mad. He knew they weren't going to be as understanding.

"I hope no one else is affected..." England froze as a cold chill ripped up his spine and he felt as if there was someone now behind his chair.

"It's rude to eavesdrop other's conversations, you know."

 **'Ehehe What's the matter, my Spade Queen?~'** England turned and glared at seemingly nothing. But if you could see through England's all-seeing magical eyes, what you would see could only vaguely be called a man, his appearance was dodge-y and seemed to glitch, like he was a buggy sprite in a RPG. The only things that really stood out were his eyes, one yellow and the other green. They seemed to sparkle with excitement, but have a darkness behind them.

"Why come back now? When you know I'll drive you off like every other time." The figure approached England slowly, England backed away, trying to keep as such between the creature and him.

 **'Well, after all my failures, I realized something~'** England's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, and what's that?"

 **'I was going after the wrong people all along! I always went after humans. Poor, pathetic, sad little desperate things, always looking for a gate out of reality.. But the real cream of the crop was right under my nose! You see, humans are so weak, and their dreams are so fickle. That's why they always are able to escape. But...'** The creature leaned unnecessarily close to England's face.

 **'But you nations aren't as fickle~'** England froze.

 **'You aren't able to fulfill your dreams, because of your duty to your countries. And you nations only die when your country falls to nothing, right?'** England gulped, his eyes showing a mix of fear and nervousness.

 **'Which means your dreams and wishes would be worth so much more to you than a human could ever find theirs. Think about it~ tens, hundreds, even thousands of years, waiting, wanting, wishing,** ** _craving that that wish could become reality... but it_** ** _never being able to become a reality._** **'** England growled, but he still felt a pang in his heart. The creature wasn't wrong, England was sure that every nation had _some sort_ of wish or dream they knew they could never have. Even he...

"You won't get away with this, I'll stop you, just like every other time." The creature grinned a sick and crooked grin.

 **'You say that, but deep down, there's a part of you that** ** _doesn't want that, isn't there?_** **There's a part of you that sees this as a opportunity to have what or** ** _who_** **you've always wanted.'**

"Sh-shut up!" England cried out. "Leave me be demon!" the creature huffed.

 **'Hey! That's not nice! I'm not a demon! T** ** _rust me I could be a lot worse._** **I know creatures who are worse than me. And call me 'stulti Paradisum' or just Para, if you want~' this 'Para' tipped the small top hat now perched on the top of his/it's head and bowed.**

 **'I can't wait to see you smiling Arthur! I know someone else who can't wait too!'** And with that, the creature disappeared, leaving England pale and shaking slightly.

"it's worse than I thought... Much, _much_ worse..." England grabbed his notebook and after adding a few new notes to it, took off to his car. He needed to get to the meeting hall in his country before the European nations got there. Of course the European nations would get there early, followed by the Asian, and North American allies, seeing as they were further away.

-  
In a World Unknown

 **The creature, Para, sat on a throne in a dark room. There weren't any distinct objects, walls or even floors, just darkness. The only things that could be seen was him and a pillow in the center of the "room". On the pillow sat a orb that seemed to be blurred with many different colors. But if one were to look close enough, you could see England and other nations chatting. The orb constantly changing between nations like America, Britain and... well, that would be telling, wouldn't it? The creature grinned as he flipped between views.**

 **"One"**

 **"Two.."**

 **"Three.."**

 **"Four, and Five" The creature grinned.**

 **"There they are, my five kings~" He laughed to himself.**

 **"Won't be long and after those five come, maybe I can invite more! After all, I don't my kings getting bored or lonely!"**

-  
England's Conference Hall, London, England. Time. 1500

America walked into the room and took a seat, looking for England. When he saw him, America got out of his seat and walked over him.

"England, I have an idea. Since you said that you were worried that everyone would think you were crazy, why don't I explain it?"

"I don't know about that, America..." England said hesitantly.

"Oh, come on! The worst thing that could happen is that they think I'm crazy." America shrugged. "Most of the world doesn't like me anyway, so who cares?" England froze, eyeing America down.

"I suppose...?" England was not used to hearing that kind of attitude from America. Of course he had many enemies, but America never seemed to acknowledge that people didn't like him. It was.. strange to hear him say it, actually. Though he sounded... kind of mature... America smiled and hugged the Englishman around the waist.

"Thanks, Arthur!" He grinned down at the Englishman and backed away, leaving the Brit confused and blushing.  
England flinched when he heard a laugh.

"Aw~ You two are so cute together, you know?" England rolled his eyes and turned away from the Frenchman.

"Please, I'm not in the mood." England sighed and walked away. Leaving the Frenchman confused. No insults? No hitting?

"Mon Dieu... something serious must be going on." America, with England by his side, took a place at the front of the room and clapped loudly to get everyone's attention.

" 'Scuse me! Guys!" The room quieted down. "Thanks! Anyway, you're all probably wondering what you're all doing here."

"Oui, what is it that was so urgent?" America glanced to England, and nodded.

"Has anyone had any strange, _lucid_ dreams recently?" America asked. The nations in the room were kind of confused by the question, but to all of their surprise, a hand rose up.

 _It was Russia._

"Russia?" England asked. "Have they ever ended?" Russia shook his head, England noted how tired he looked.

"Het, er. No, they are always the same, and end at the same place every time." America's mouth was wide.

"Just like mine..." Many other nations were still lost.

"Vhat is zhis about lucid dreams? As nations, ve don't veally have zhem." Germany commented.

"Yes, I know." England said. "But as of today, I've been made aware that America's had quite a few."

"All last week actually..." America said awkwardly, England glared as the other nations began to chatter.

"You never said THAT!" America shrugged.

"I said that I'd been having them for a while. I thought it was implied." England smacked him.

"Don't withhold information like that again, that's important!" England sighed, and looked to Russia, who seemed to be dozing off while everyone else chattered. America silenced everyone with a loud smack of a random book onto the table.

"Russia, when did these dreams start?" Russia paused, thinking. He was now sitting up, but he still looked tired.

"About four days ago, and I've felt fatigued ever since."

"Excuse me?" Japan rose his hand. "Can some exprain what going on, prease?"

"This morning, I was talking to England, and like I said for the last week I had been having the same strange dream. I was so exhausted, I fell asleep at the table and had it again. When England woke me up, I ended up snapping at him because of how tired I was and-"

"Get on with it, America." China said annoyed.

"All right! geez... Well, I told England about my dream, since he said he could interpret it, and it turns out.. That there's this demon trying to abduct me basically..." England sighed.

"That's a horrible way of explaining it, but he has the basic jist of it. This creature is trying to draw people into it's world through dreams. Now I know America isn't the only one affected." England scribbled something into his notebook where he kept the details of America's dream and other notes about this creature.

"Since I have learned that it is specifically out for nations this time... I felt it necessary to warn you all of these dreams, as well as to see if anyone else was affected."

"Wait again?" Italy asked. "This thing has attacked us before?" Italy had no idea whether England was telling the truth, but if America, the guy who never believed anything England said, believed him.. maybe it was true.

"Not us, but it did target humans. The creature normally appears every century or so, and tries to draw in humans... But, this time I know that it's specifically after us.."

"Why us?" France asked, not sure if he was buying it yet.

"Because this creature obtains it's power through the life force of other life."

"Rike, a parasite." Japan added.

"Yes! Exactly like a parasite. To it, humans do not have as much energy as we do. As well as.. I believe it is targeting us because humans wishes are so... fickle." They all looked confused.

"Fickle wishes?" Canada glanced at his brother and his old caregiver. "What do you mean by that?"

"The creature draws in hosts by granting people's innermost wishes and desires. While humans tend to have very simple dreams that they can obtain by their own means, us nations.. Well, I'm sure we all have our own desires that we can't obtain because of what we are."

The room was stunned into silence. No one said a word, because they all knew what England meant. They all had a wish... A wish that they craved with all of their heart, but could never have.

"But unless you wish to give up reality, it can't make you stay forever, that is why the dream ends so abruptly."  
England cleared his throat. "Russia, could you please describe the dream you've been having?" Russia paused, then nodded.

"Da, I believe I can." England prepared his paper and pen.

"Please be as descriptive you can, all right?"

"Da! Well, as I said the dream is always the same. When I open my eyes, I'm sitting in a garden chair inside of a white gazebo. There are vine flowers growing up the side, and the gazebo itself is surrounded by sunflowers." Russia seemed to smile at the idea of the sunflowers. "I'm sitting at a table covered in sweets and tea. There are two other chairs at the table, but no one else seems to be around."

"Do you notice anything about what you're wearing?" England asked.

"No, not yet."

"Continue."

"So, I get up and exit the gazebo, the sky is so blue and the Sun is so bright... There are flowers everywhere and a small stone pathway. When I try to see where the path leads, I see a castle."

"Just like in my dreams!" America yelled out, standing up.

"America, please don't interrupt." America paused, and nodded, sitting back down.

"Can you describe any characteristics of it?" England asks, turning his attention back to Russia.

"Hmm..." Russia thought. "Well, I don't recall much detail, but it seems cut into the sky, it's taller than everything else."

"Interesting, please continue." Russia nodded.

"So, I start walking on the path, deciding to go to it. I want to know where I am and I have a feeling that there must be someone in the castle that I could ask. When I get to the gate of it, I'm surprised to see the Baltics."

"The... the Baltic trio? Any details you can recall?"

"Da! They were all dressed quite strangely, and were smiling, like they weren't afraid of me, and were happy to see me."

"Dressed strangely?"

"Yes, strange clothes, but they all wore the same strange symbol on them... A diamond." Russia pauses as England feverishly writes, and when England stops, he continues.

"When they see me, they run toward me.. What they say is always a blur, since they all are talking at once, but one of them always mentions something about being late for something. I don't know what I'm late for, but it always makes me worry... So as they head off into the castle, I follow them."

"Zis...is getting veird.." Germany muttered. Italy nodded and grabbed his arm.

"They lead me down many winding hallways until I arrive in a small room, some sort of dressing room... Then one of them always begins to fuss over me. That's when I notice that I am wearing. It's similar to the Baltic's, but it seems more regal.. and in all shades of violet and white."

"Those have the diamonds as well?" Russia nodded.

"Yes, it is all quite formal, as if I am a member of a high class. After their fussing, They drag me off again, and onto a stage."

"A...stage?" Russia nodded.

"I know.. It is quite strange... The room is massive and they are four balconies, with no one in them. But the floor is full of people. The people are strange too, they have such strange faces, like they are not really real.." Russia, who for the most part had kept eye contact with England, looked as if he was zoning out, much like America had. England took note of this.

"In the center of the stage, there is a music stand, the spotlight is on it... and the Baltic's are behind me, telling me to go and sing..."

"Sing?" Russia nods.

"Da, it is like they are waiting for me to... and I get a strong urge in my head to go and do it, but before I can decide... I wake up."

By the end of Ivan's tale, the nations in the room believed England's story. Weird lucid dreams like that don't happen everyday, and Russia said he had been having that dream for four days straight. _ **That wasn't normal.**_

"Dude, that's so creepy..." America shivered.

"So America, you were having these dreams as well?" Russia asked.

"Yeah, mine was different though. But there are a lot of parallels. Like the castle, and that urge to go deeper into the dream..."

"I never knew that you were a singer, Russia." Canada said. Russia shook his head.

"I don't very often, mostly in private... Only a few people have ever heard it. That was why I found it so strange that the Baltics knew about it."

"They live with you, so maybe they've overheard you." Italy said, adding a logical piece to the conversation, which surprised some nations.

"Probably not, those weren't the real Baltic trio... they're most definitely fakes, created by the world to try and lure you into a false sense of security. I'll have to get you a pendant like America, but until then, I must ask you not to listen to them.. _I must ask you to not sing._ " Russia looked at England confused.

"Like I said, the world is trying to lure you in and the longer you stay, or the more connected you become, the harder it is to escape it."

"But, I thought you said zat it cannot force you to stay." France stated.

"That's true, but if you become too connected to this dream realm, you will slowly be lulled into the idea of staying, whether you're conscious of the decision you're making or not. It will slowly gain control of you and convince you to stay by any means it has."

It quickly became silent, and stayed like that for a minute or so.. Until Germany spoke up.

"So, vhat do ve do? Obviously England can't be making zis up, seeing as it's affecting ozers too."

"Well for now, we need to monitor it. If anyone has a strange lucid dream like Russia's, come and talk to me immediately."

And with that, they all went their separate ways. England was the last one to leave, pacing back and forth like a madman.

"Already two nations affected..."

-

Hope you all enjoyed, leave a comment if you did please! Thanks and have a nice day!


	3. Monday Night

So much happens on Monday Night it needs it own chapter. That and Monday was running a bit long.  
4,731 words... Dang...

Just saying, this whole process takes place in about a week, just so you can count down ;)

 _Quick Recap: America and Russia are found to be under the curse of a creature named stulti Paradisum. Other nations have been notified of the possible epidemic and are told to be wary of any strange dreams._

America's Old Room in England's House, London . 2000 Hours

America uncurls from the little ball he had been in and sprawls out on his bed. He lets out a rather large yawn, and tucks one of his arms under his head. After everything he had been through today, he wasn't too enthralled about the idea of going to sleep. To be honest he was a little freaked out... What if he fell asleep and never woke up again?

 _ **'Oh you don't need to worry, Alfred.~'**_ America shot up, looking around the room. The darkness masked most of the room, so he couldn't see the source of the voice. It was the same voice that called out to him in his dreams.

"Who are you?" The American asked. He heard a soft laugh that was definitely closer to him than before.

 _ **'Who I am isn't important right now...'**_ America frowned, and continued to look around the dark room.

"Then... what's important?" America asked hesitantly.

He gasped as a small, blue light appeared at the foot of his bed. He leaned closer to try to get a better look, but the light moved closer to him, nearly touching his nose before floating without a care around his head. He couldn't take his eyes away from it, even when he felt the bed dip on one side, like someone had just sat down next to him. He could feel a pressure wrap around his right arm, as if someone was leaning on him.

 _ **'This is, isn't it pretty?'**_ Alfred nodded, his mouth slightly agape. His eyes were completely focused on the orb of light, yet somehow out of focus.

 _ **'Don't you... want to touch it?'**_ The voice whispered oh-so-delicately in his ear. Alfred nodded wordlessly and felt a hand trail down his forearm and guide his hand to the blue ball that fluttered in front of him. Before his hand was able to get close, however, small electric sparks flew off his fingers, causing the blue light to shirk away from him.

 _ **'Oh no... it looks like you can't... because of that pendant you have...'**_ The voice sighed.

 _ **'What a shame...'**_ Alfred's eyes had an unnatural blue glow to them, piercing through the darkness of his room. His thoughts were racing. He wanted to touch the orb of light so bad, so bad it hurt not being able to do so. But England's warnings echoed through his head. That part of his mind continued to tell him he had to keep the pendant on, like England told him to do... or who knows what could happen? But the other half of his brain continued to try and convince Alfred to take it off and touch the floating ball of light.

He was drawn from his thoughts when his hand was led to where the pendant rested on his chest, that strange pressure still guiding him.

 **'** ** _Do you still want to touch it Alfred~?'_**

"Yes." Alfred says before he can stop himself. His eyes had once again changed hue, glowing just as bright and blue as the small flame that danced around him.

 ** _'Well, go on~'_** In one swift movement, Alfred grabbed the pendant and pulled, snapping the thin cord in half. It fell carelessly out of his hand and rolled off the bed onto the floor. His half-lidded eyes continued to focus on the small light that had stopped its dance in front of his chest. He felt his hand guided back to the small ball of blue light, and the closer his hand got to it, the brighter his eyes began to glow until he finally touched it. As soon as his hand touched it, the light disappeared, along with Alfred's consciousness. His body flopped back onto his bed, a smile on his face.

-  
Russia's Kitchen, St. Petersburg, Russia. 2200

Russia walked up the stairs to his master bedroom. The Baltics had already turned it for the night, and he had gone downstairs and brewed himself some tea. Chamomile, something he didn't often drink... but he had made it almost without thinking. He knew it helped with sleeping... Which he would need after the day he had had. He had a feeling that sleep wasn't going to come easy tonight. And Russia gut was never wrong! He tended to make tea when he couldn't sleep... but.. he didn't know. He didn't really think when he was making it. It just... happened.

He climbed the stairs and arrived in his room as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake the other nations in the house. He walked over to the roaring fireplace and took a seat in his faded leather chair. It was warm and comfortable, just how he liked it. He sipped at his tea calmly, it was a perfectly calm moment.

 ** _'Not tired yet, huh?'_**

 _Like the calm before a storm._

Ivan sat up a little, surprised by the voice. He assumed that he had woken one of the baltics, but why had they come up here? Why talk to him over going back to sleep?

"Kind of... I can't get what England said out of my head..."

 ** _'What did he say?'_** Ivan took another drink of tea, and sat it down onto the small table beside his chair. He recalled that he never told the Baltics why he was going, he just told them that he would be gone for the day at England's.

"Oh, well I've been having strange dreams as of late. And England says that I mustn't have them anymore." He heard shuffling behind him, but before he could turn around and see which of the Baltic nations it was, he felt a hand touch his shoulder. As soon as he felt the touch, a wave of euphoria washed over him, numbing his senses. His eyes blinked slowly and he yawned.

 ** _'Tired now?'_** Ivan nodded, his eyes half-lidded and unfocused, staring off into the fire. He felt the hand come off his shoulder and take his hand, pulling him to his feet and leading him to his large four-poster canopy bed. He tried to focus his gaze on whatever was leading him to bed, but as soon as he eyes focused enough to see it, they became unfocused again. Unknown to him, his eyes had started to glow softly.

 ** _'Come on, sleepyhead~'_**

"Daa..." Ivan's voice dragged off until he collapsed into bed. Just before he succumbed to his dreams, he felt a twinge in his gut. Wasn't this what England was warning him about?

 ** _'Sh~ Don't worry, just let your mind go blank~'_**

"Hmm..." Ivan's half-lidded eyes glowed brightly and he curled up into his blankets, his gut feeling replaced by that same feeling of euphoria. His eyes fluttered shut and his breathing evened out, his consciousness slipping away to nothing.

-  
Where oh, where are we?

 _Japan's vision was blurred, he shook his head, trying to focus his vision and rid himself of this dizziness. When his eyes finally focused and he was able to sit up, he gasped at the beauty around him._

 _"Wh-where am I?" He glanced down at his lap, "What am I wearing..?" Japan immediately felt concern pool in his gut. Wasn't this what England had told them about at the meeting today?_

 _Japan stood and and started to walk around. England said that the dreams would eventually end, right? He would just have to buy time until then..._

 _After a few minutes of walking, he saw something- no, someone laying in the grass. He gasped in surprised when he realized who it was._

 _"Chugoku?" His concern spiked and he dashed over to him, pulling his the hem of his yukata up as he ran. He fell to his knees next to the Chinese man, only sparing a quick glance at what he was wearing then shaking the elder man's shoulders._

 _"China-san?"_

 _No response._

 _"Yao-san? Are you okay?" Yao slowly seemed to stir, shaking his head and blinking rapidly to try and regain his bearings. Once he sat up, he got a good look at his younger brother._

 _"Kiku, what are you wearing?" Kiku glanced down at his clothing. A layered yukata in different shades of red and gold, with gold hearts tracing the ends of his royal red sleeves where you hardly see his hands. Small patterns of hearts and cherry blossoms were blended together on the out-most layer, a royal red color. It cut off a little below his knee and his shins were wrapped in bandages in a stylish fashion._

 _"I...I don't know... What are you wearing Yao-san?" Yao immediately began to scan over himself. His shirt was the same shade of red as Kiku's was.. It reminded him of something he had worn in ancient times. The fastenings stretched across his chest and stood out in gold. Across the shirt and down the sleeves raced intricate, golden designs that did not over power the red, but blended with it. The tip of his fingers barely made it out passed his gold tipped sleeves adorned with red hearts. His white pants cut off at the knee and were tucked into a bandage wrap that went from the bottom of his knee to his ankle._

 _"What?" He looked around, studying his surroundings._

 _"Where are we?" Kiku shrugged._

 _"I do not know, but I assume this has something to do with what England-san was talking about today."_

 _"You mean, that whole 'other world' thing?" Kiku nodded._

" _So, what do we do now?" Kiku asked as they both stood up from the ground and finally got a good look at everything around them. They were in a large field that seemed to stretch out for miles. There wasn't much else, a few flowers popping up in the tall grass and in the distance, some trees and what looked to be a large building of some sort._

 _"Are those... cherry blossoms trees?" Kiku asked._

 _"I... I think so..."_ _Yao stared off in the distance, and began to walk. He didn't know where or why, but he was going. Kiku however, took a step back. He wasn't exactly sure about moving forward...Yao frowned as he glanced back at his brother, and walked over to him, taking his hand. The two gasped as a strange feeling washed over them. The hesitance and fear was gone..._

 _"Are you... smiling Kiku?" Yao asked, chuckling as Kiku turned his head away embarrassed._

 _"Ah... hush..." Kiku said with a small smile on his face._

 _The Chinese man started to laugh, and the two started walking off toward the trees hand-in-hand. Shortly after they started walking, the scene turned white._


End file.
